fallen from the sky
by yuri666
Summary: A girl falls from the sky and into the lives of headmistress Natsuki and meister Shizuru. who is this girl? why does she resemble both Shizuru and Natsuki? Did she really come alone? read and find out! parings- NatsukixShizuru HarukaxYukino ChiexAoi Naoxnina Arikaxmashiro I don't own Mai Hime or Otome.


Hello all!

This is my first fanfiction so please be gentle on me!

summery: A girl falls from the sky and into the lives of Meister Natsuki and Shizuru. who is this girl? why does she resemble both

Shizuru and Natsuki? Did she really come alone? read and find out!

* * *

unknown pov

All i saw was darkness, i feel my body falling but i couldn't move at all. " Bomi..." i whispered out. Light pierced through the darkness and i saw that i was literally falling. I gasped as I saw that I was falling straight into a town. I didn't have the strength to summon my robe so i just closed my eyes and waited for the end but before i could slam to the ground i felt strong arms grab my waist and held me close. " Ara ara, that was close!" A familiar voice spoke. I cracked my eyes open to see familiar wide crimson eyes staring at me with a look of shock written on her face. " M...m...mom?" I asked before darkness overtook me.

Shizuru pov

" Good morning Shizuru-sama!" passing corals screamed out. I gave them a graceful smile and then let out a small chuckle as i heard a low growl next to me. "Now now Natsuki, There is no reason for you to growl like that." i tell her. She grumbled and cross her arms as she started started to walk faster to the school." I can never go anywhere with you because of your fangirls." Natsuki grumbled. I smirked and quickened my pace. I threw myself against Natsuki back and wrapped my arms around her body. She let out a tiny squeal and turned bright red when she notice my left hand on her right breast. " SHIZURU!" She yelled out and pushed my hand away. I let out a chuckle and wrap my arms around her waist instead. ' Natsuki, you know you're the only Otome for me." I whisper in her ear. I saw the tip of her ear turn red but I couldn't help but to let out a content sigh when she leaned into my embrace. "SOMETHINGS NEVER CHANGE!" A loud voice bellowed out causing Natsuki and I and everyone on the street to jump. " Haruka please, there is no reason for you to bellow like that." a soft voice said.

I turned to see my old classmate/rival/friend Meister Haruka of Aries and her master, president Yukino Chrysant. " Ara Ara why hello there madam president." I say with a bow and a charming smile. She smiled and blushed slightly, I held in my laughter as I looked over at Haruka and saw she was glaring at me. " And hello to you too Haruka-chan." I say to her knowing how to push her buttons. I saw her nose flare and face grew red at how I addressed her. She was about to charge at me until Yukino grabbed Haruka arm and pulled her back. " Shizuru, please don't irritate Haruka. Last time you did I had two angry shopkeepers in my office and two broken Otomes in the infirmary." Natsuki said to me. " Yes, I agree with the Headmistress." Yukino added as she clung to Haruka arm. The big blond had calm down and was blushing slightly as Yukino press her body into hers. I grinned at that," finally they are getting somewhere!" I said to myself. " Not that I am complaining but what are you doing here madam President?" Natsuki asked. Yukino looked at Natsuki and smiled. " Queen Mashiro invited Haruka, Major Chie and I to her Summer party." Yukino said. " Ah yes, Arika has been talking nonstop about the party." Natsuki said." Where is major Chie?' I ask noticing the glasses wearing flirt wasn't around. " She probably barricaded herself and Aoi in a bathroom." Haruka said. " Bedroom, you mean Haruka." Yukino said with a slight blush. I smirked as I thought about the young flirt and her maid, " it's been awhile since they were together, hasn't it? I asked. " yes, last time she visited Windbloom was over 6 months ago." Haruka said.

Before I could reply a loud bang echoed around us. I looked up to notice a big portal had open up above the town. " What is that!?" Natsuki yelled. As fast as the portal came it vanished but i could make out a being falling from the sky where the portal was. Instinct took over as I materialized and shot into the sky and flew to the falling being. The being started to pick up speed but before it could hit the ground i snatched the being up and held it close to me. " Ara ara, that was close!" I said out loud. I looked down and gasped at what i saw. A girl, maybe 16 or 17, she has long blue hair that looked exactly like Natsuki but what shocked me was the two crimson eyes staring at me. " M...m...mom?" The girl said before passing out. I stood there in shock at what i just heard. ' Shizuru!" i heard Natsuki yell my name. I turned around with girl in my arms to look at Natsuki, She was staring at the girl in my arms." who is this?" Natsuki asked. I couldn't speak, I looked down at the girl in my arms who called me mom. " who ARE you?" I said to myself.

* * *

First chapter down!

stay tune for the next one!


End file.
